


Harry in lipstick, Draco with messy hair

by LetteredCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drarry, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry in Lipstick, Harry in a skirt, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Potions, draco with messy hair, feminine!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetteredCreation/pseuds/LetteredCreation
Summary: More feminine Harry who starts wearing better looking clothes, lipstick and growing his hair out and who decides he will not have people decide his life anymore and so gets better at saying no and doing more what he wants (though he still has a bit of a saving-people-thing.More masculine and careless Draco who doesn’t care that much about looking formal/powerful anymore and rather goes for a softer yet rugged look with wilder hair with no gel, sweaters and plaid and muggle clothes (bc they’re just more comfy and varied!).Them pining after each other in potions and Harry finally making a move.





	Harry in lipstick, Draco with messy hair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to irldothewindything for beta reading!

Potter was wearing that strong red lipstick and biting his lower lip at the same time. His hair was coming loose and curling out of his bun as he bent over the potion they were working on. Of course, Draco had to be paired with Potter on a day Potter was wearing Draco's favorite lipstick and then also wearing a skirt and pulling his hair in a bun. It was getting harder and harder for Draco to ignore his urge to kiss Potter, and he had given up on not staring at his lips an unusual amount of time.

Malfoy's hair was loose and wild in its short-but-not-too-short style, looking like he had just been thoroughly shagged (and that was an image Harry needed to stop thinking about). Harry and Malfoy may be friendlier now, despite their continued arguments, but that didn’t mean Harry should think such things about him, at least not in class. He had discarded his robes, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and his tie loose. He didn't seem to care so much about his image after the war. At school at least, he seemed to wear what was most comfortable, and with his damn gorgeous body, he of course pulled it off brilliantly. At least, that’s what Harry thought.

And now they were paired up for potions and Malfoy's hair was getting even wilder in the steam that filled the room. At the moment, he sat by in his chair as Harry stirred, and Harry couldn't help but sneak glances at him over the cauldron only to see Malfoy was now staring right back. At Harry's lips.

He seemed to do that quite a lot since Harry had started wearing lipstick and he wondered if he had something against guys in lipstick or make-up. He didn't really seem to be staring in disgust though, and as Harry let go of his lower lip (that he had been biting) - did Malfoy's breath hitch? Could it be Malfoy might be more interested in something more than Harry thought?

Shit! Potter was staring back at him! Did he notice him staring at his lips and starting to lean forward? Draco hurriedly went back to his notes, writing some bullshit about stirring that he wasn’t even sure would make sense. "Malfoy?" Shit.

"Yeah?" He looked up at Potter, focusing on keeping his eyes away from his lips, though Potters eyes were also beautiful with their green ring, and was it just Draco or were Potter's pupils abnormally dilated?

"I think I’m done stirring, what do we do now?"

Draco checked the book. "It needs to simmer for a few minutes before we add the rest. I think we need some more ingredients from the storage, so I can go get those."

Potter adjusted the flames so the potion would be down to a simmer. "I'll come with you."

Fuck. Draco needed a moment to compose himself. "You don't have to."

"I want to, there’s nothing else to do."

"Fine." Draco couldn’t come up with a better excuse so he turned and headed to the storage cupboard.

Harry smiled. Perfect. Now he could check if maybe Malfoy fancied him back. Harry followed Malfoy in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He smirked and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy searched the shelves for the ingredients they needed without looking at him. "Malfoy," said Harry after a moment of appreciating Malfoy’s profile. Harry bit his lip again as Malfoy looked at him.

Malfoy swallowed audibly and cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

Harry took a step closer, which brought them quite close in the small cupboard and Harry needed to tilt his head up slightly to look into Malfoys eyes. He let his eyes flick to Malfoy's lips before speaking. "What ingredients do we need?" He tried to keep his voice normal, but it came out a little low and breathy.

Draco's control snapped. First Potter leaned against the door in that way, then he bit his red lip again, and then he moved closer and now he looked at Draco’s lips and spoke with a voice audibly affected?? So, Draco had to look at Potter's soft-looking lips again. And looking at his lips when he was this close meant he couldn't help but lean forwards and tilt his head. He heard Potters breath hitch and noticed him stretching upward and parting his lips, his breath ghosting over Draco's. And how could Draco stop then? He couldn't.

He leaned in the last bit, finally feeling his lips press against Potter's soft lipstick covered ones. It was better than he could've imagined, and he let out a groan as his eyes fluttered shut. He reached up, with one hand on Potter's neck and one at his hip over his skirt as he pulled him closer. Potter - or maybe he should allow himself to call him Harry in his head now - let out a soft gasp before kissing back passionately.

Oh, Merlin. Harry was in heaven. Malf-Draco. Definitely Draco now. Draco's lips had looked firmer than this. Harry hadn't expected them to be as soft and pliant as they were. Harry finally got to card his fingers through Draco's soft hair - and oh, it _was_ like silk, so soft and thick and perfect to touch. Harry leaned forward more, letting their chests touch as well. He slid the hand he had laid on Draco's chest around to his back as he pulled him closer.

Then the door flung open abruptly and the two boys hurriedly separated their mouths. "-just going to get the last -" Neville stopped mid-sentence.  "Oh. Hi." Neville chuckled. "Mind giving me the aconite?"

Draco and Harry scrambled the rest of the way away from each other and Harry grinned bashfully at Neville while Draco occupied himself with adjusting his clothes and searching the shelves for aconite, despite the blush staining his cheeks.

"Sorry, Nev," Harry said.

"Here," said Draco shortly, handing Neville a small jar.

"Thanks." With that, Neville left, letting the door glide almost closed.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "I suppose we should get back to our potion too then."

Draco felt like he had been in the cupboard for a long time and had almost forgotten about how their potion was supposed to simmer for only few minutes. It felt like it had been a lot longer than that, but at the same time much less.

"I suppose," Draco said as he got properly back to reality.

"So, um, what do we need? Aconite?”

"Er, yeah," started Draco, his mind blank of other ingredients as he looked back at Harry and his flushed and disheveled appearance, making Draco blush all over again.


End file.
